


The Perfect Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realizes that Steve was the perfect man, What does he say to her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Perfect Man:

*Summary: Danny realizes that Steve was the perfect man, What does he say to her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

At **_Tropics_** , Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his partner & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were enjoying their evening out. The Blond felt great, & in a good mood, & was just happy. He was also glad for alone time with his lover.

 

Steve offered to get another round of drinks for them, & he waited til the order was filled. The Shorter Man saw some of the women flirting, & throwing themselves at the former seal. Danny was just watching in amusement, He knew that Steve was going home with him, He knew that he trusts him.

 

The Five-O Commander was just acting casual, The women were coming left, & right. He just gently told them all that he was taken, & happy, The Sexy Man was glad that he did that. Once, He had his order, Steve went back to his lover.

 

“I got the perfect man”, Danny said with a smile, & the loudmouth detective kissed him, & they enjoyed the rest of their evening. “No, I got the perfect man”, & they just focused on their evening of fun. The Couple isn’t gonna worry about a thing from that point on.

 

The End.


End file.
